Truth in the Wasteland
by Aelsthla-Mental
Summary: A boy is trapped in a desert with no memory. With strange creatures lurking around, can he escape this world which defies logic and piece together what is going on before it's too late?
1. Unity through Departing

**_Please note this story will be going through a major rebuild sometime in the future, any suggestion to help improve the story in any way, shape, or form would be appreciated. _ **

* * *

Most people, when they wake up, have a sense of familiarity of where they are. Not having such a sense is rarely a good thing.

As such, when I opened my eyes to find myself not in the bedroom of which I had slept, but what appeared to be some sort of desert, I was not very happy. Indeed, my eyes quickly shut again.

Well, at first I just thought it was just a dream. Logic seemed to dictate it so. I felt no heat, no wind, nothing that sprang to mind at the word "desert", even the sand didn't feel right. Although the strange thing was it felt more... _Painful _to lie on.

And yet, despite the pinches to my arm, nothing changed. I tried rubbing sand onto my arm only to cry out in pain. It hurt so much!

"Where the hell am I…" Who was i talking to? Myself, i guess.

Well, I managed to get up, albeit rather unsteadily. The sun was high in the sky, even if it seemed to give little heat. Still, tiredness slowed my every muscle.

Stumbling to the ground again, I hazily noted my left arm had a duel disk strapped on. Which was rather odd, considering I usually kept it in a closet.

My bleary eyes tried to examine it, but All i could do was feel my eyes straining. So I turned away, eyes shut. I crawled for a short time before finally getting up, eyes now able to stay open, albeit blinking profusely.

However something caused me to stumble. Grumbling, I slowly got up to check what he had tripped on.

It was some kind of talisman by the look of it. A swirly mix of blue and brown etched with strange markings.

Well, why the hell not?

Shrugging, I moved over to pick it up.

No sooner had I touched it then the sand shifted. Something burst out, grabbing hold of my hand with the talisman.

The hand that gripped mine with the strength of iron was green, scaly, and had sharp fingers that dug into my flesh.

The talisman began to glow, and suddenly the grip vanished. The creature dusted the sand off, it's eyes never leaving me, before growling out the word 'Duel.'

Despite the creature's unnatural shape, especially the bottom half which seemed to just be a shifting mass, it still had a duel disk on an arm which it activated as the creature backed away, giving some space between them.

Mine did too, despite the fact I did nothing to it. I looked at it with dull surprise. Creepy, yes. But what had already happened sort of took the feeling away.

(Creature's LP: 8000)

(My LP: 8000)

'Me be first.' The creature spat out, drawing a sixth card. 'Summon "Broken Warrior" (1/200/200)'

Tiredly forcing his way out of the sand, a battered and beaten warrior appeared on the field. He was covered in bloodstains and his armour had dents which probably fused with his flesh.

'Turn end. Make your move Numiu.'

I had drawn before it clicked. 'Is that… my name?' I hesitated. Come to think of it. Most of my memories had... simply left. I remembered going to bed, I had played Duel Monsters... But little more.

...And i only noticed now? What the hell was going on?

'Do I know you?' It seemed like the best thing to ask.

I received a growl in response. 'Continue turn…'

Numiu… Better then nothing. I shrugged. It was then I actually looked at his cards. 'But… these aren't my cards.'

'Duel or die…' The creature snapped at him, the empty hand clenched into a fist.

Startled, I hurriedly selected a card from my hand. 'I summon "Gemini Elf" (4/1900/900)'

Twin elves materialized in a burst of sand.

'_I don't like the look of that low level warrior. It probably has a powerful effect. And yet, I can't trust this deck to give me an alternative.' _Clearing my throat, I declared an attack.

The two elves both brought their hands forward, a burst of magical energy materialized from both their hands, mixing together before it blew the warrior apart.

Quite literally, as it turned out. Bones, organs, skin. It rained down onto the arena.

Numiu's face showed disgust, the creature's expression remained passive.

'When the Broken Warrior is attacked, I take no damage. Also, I Special Summon Warrior from deck with equal or less attack then damage I took. Only catch, send any Broken Warrior's from Deck to Graveyard. But deck has no more.'

Sorting through his deck, the creature selected a card. '

'"Vengful Shinobi" (2/400/800), slaughter.'

Darkness swirled like a miniature vortex, for a brief moment covering an entire area. When it faded a man wearing all black covering his entire body and wielding a dagger appeared.

'_Another weak monster, what is with this… thing?'_ Clearing my throat, I asked hesitantly 'do you have a name?'

The creature glared at me, 'Roberth' it spat.

'Very well, I end my turn Roberth, you go ahead.' I don't quite know why I was trying to be polite to Roberth, it seemed an odd reaction. And yet I was. But it wasn't important, I supposed.

Roberth drew a card. 'Two cards set, your go.'

Two face-down spell or traps materialized behind the shinobi.

'_Most likely traps'_ I mused while I drew a card. I glanced at the new addition. _'Useful, but I better see what I'm opposing first.'_

'My "Gemini Elf" attacks your Shinobi!'

I braced himself this time. One way or another, a monster was going to die. And considering what the last one had been like, it wasn't going to be pretty.

'Face-down, "Prideful Roar". Difference between our monster's power paid in blood. But Shinobi's attack is now three hundred greater then yours.'

He extended an arm. The Shinobi sliced a large gash into it

(Roberth's LP: 6500)

Howling in pain, Roberth kept his arm there as the blood quickly dripped onto the waiting blade which seemed to drink it greedily. The blade turned a deep red. The shinobi quickly swung the blade, dissipating the magic fired at him by the magicians, and in one fluid movement, ran forward and decapitated them both.

Their heads rolled along the dunes, picking up sand that stuck to the blood that covered the head before becoming nearly invisible.

I suppressed a gasp. And the Shinobi casually strolled up to him, dagger in hand.

'And now your price.'

I closed his eyes, tensed my body. He let out a cry as he felt the dagger tear through flesh. The agony that could only mean death was near. I opened my eyes to see...

A scratch.

(NLP: 7700)

A thin line along my forearm, Blood seemed to be attempting to squeeze out of the tiny gap with little success.

'You pay later.' Roberth growled, glaring at me. 'But Shinobi lets me pick up a card when attacked.' He did so.

Shaking slightly, I moved the put my Gemini Elf into the Graveyard slot, before realizing the card had vanished. Shrugging, I selected another card in my hand. 'I set a monster, and another card.'

There was silence for a few moments. Roberth took it as a sign that it was now his turn. He picked up a card.

'Activating "Nightmare Bonds", Attaching them to my Shinobi. Forced to stay in attack, but cannot be destroyed.'

Chains materialized from ripples in the air, binding the Shinobi like a straightjacket. The Shinobi struggled against the chains frantically. Yet he didn't make a sound.

'Turn end.'

'Your Shinobi doesn't seem very happy.' I commented as I picked up another card.

'He is not, nor am I. Make move.' Once again he growled.

That growl seemed to be a great stimulus, it sure made me draw rapidly. 'I flip summon my "Royal Magical Library" (4/0/2000).'

Rising like Atlantis out of the sand, a massive bookcase that was oddly clean appeared.

'And I follow it up with this spell, "Bond of Brethren". Allowing me to release a level four Spellcaster, in order to summon two specific monsters from my hand or deck. Namely, "Skilled White Magician" (4/1700/1900) and "Skilled Dark Magician" (4/1900/1700)

Both of the cards in his duel disk promptly turned to sand that somehow floated out of the duel disk into the desert.

'…_Did that happen with his cards?'_ I hadn't really been paying attention to my opponent's duel disk. It had also probably happen to that elf card too.

However, looking at the opponent's duel disk now he realized it had no graveyard slot.

But his did. Not that it looked like it would be used, if all the cards just turned to sand.

'Well, my white magician attacks.'

The Skilled White Magician swung his staff around, it seemed to gather energy as it moved turning into what seemed to be a comet before the magician pointed the staff at the shinobi, the burst of white struck the Shinobi in the chest, tearing right through before striking Roberth, although in his case it left what looked like a burn mark rather then a hole. But he still managed to pick up a card.

(RLP: 5200)

A black aura surrounded the chains that binded the shinobi, and the hole in him regenerated. Although by the grunts of barely suppressed pain coming from the shinobi, it was most likely painful.

'And now the dark one.'

Another hole was torn through the Shinobi, another mark on the scaly skin of Roberth, another card in Roberth's hand.

(RLP: 3700)

'Finally, I set one card. It's your move.'

Roberth was silent as he drew a card. 'By releasing monster with equip, I can call on "Golden City Lord - Vanipri" (9/0/0).'

Slowly rising out of the sand with little apparent effort was a golden man. Quite literally, he seemed to be made of gold. Although from the strange blue glow around him, he was most likely enchanted.

'True intention, but also for himself.' Roberth muttered. Before saying with much larger volume 'first, my bonds allow an extra card when destroyed.' He drew. 'And now his effect. All my cards are turned to gold, unable to be used. But my ruler gets thousand for each.'

True to his word, the cards in his hand quickly became gold, an aura surrounded each and transferred to the Golden City Lord (9/0-8000/0)

'E-eight thousand.' Ok, I was terrified of this... Monster that stood before me. At least, I was for a brief moment.

'And now, he kills you. Life points survive, not you. White magician dead'

Bringing his hand back, a sword materialized in his hand once again made out of glowing gold. The sword was massive, towering above the dunes. He brought it down…

And was put to an abrupt stop.

Blocking his path was a colourful cylinder, a question mark etched on.

'My "Magic Cylinder" stops the attack, and sends the damage at you.' All traces of fear gone, I shook my head at the opponent. After all, I had won, so i had nothing to fear... I hoped.

The cylinder began to suck in the surrounding sand with a vortex, drawing the massive sword in.

At the same time, a second cylinder appeared behind Roberth. The sword went in one, and came out, right through Roberth.

But while there was blood, there were no organs. Instead the creature merely evaporated into sand.

And it was over.

(RLP: 0)

My grinning face was short-lived as my adrenaline left abruptly, leaving me face-first in the sand. So much for my heroic battle.

Groaning, I clawed his way to flip around. Staring into the blue sky, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on.

But it could wait, right? I was tired, so very tired…

The world turned to darkness.


	2. Gathering Power

_**So you know, first chapter has been edited slightly. Now story is first person.**_

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

I woke up with a start. Something was wrong.

There didn't seem to be anything different. The sand didn't shift in the slightest, there was still the same light (did it ever change?). The talisman was now on a thin chain around my neck somehow. But it wasn't particularly worrisome. Besides, I still felt alone.

Except I wasn't, I could hear faint movement.

Idly, I considered investigating. It would be nice to get some information to know what was going on, but the last thing I met had nearly been fatal.

Well, a careful investigation was probably my best bet. Hell, who knows? Perhaps I was in some sort of video game and dieing would just snap me out of it.

…Good thing I played to win.

With as much stealth as I could muster, I crawled along the sandy dunes. Eventually reaching the top of a particularly large dune, I got a lovely view of the source of the noise.

There were… creatures littering the area. Their heads were birdlike, perhaps an eagle. But the four legs on them were oddly jointed and they clambered across the sand, digging their beaks in, searching for something. They had feathers, although each one looked as though it has been smothered in grease from the way it shined and rippled along their flesh.

There were plenty of them, too. Icouldn't count them all, but there was at least more then twenty, probably closer to fifty in fact. If only they would stay still…

One of the creatures stopped pecking at the sand; its head lifted and began scanning in my general direction.

Motion was what gave people away, I vaguely recalled hearing that somewhere. So I didn't try to move further back into the sand, remaining absolutely still.'

But perhaps it wasn't enough, because the creature started scuttling in my direction. On the plus side, none of the others had done anything. They continued pecking at the sand.

But perhaps one would be enough.

I remained frozen in place as the creature came closer, he could make out some of its facial features now. Although the main thing that drew my attention was the eyes.

They were the kind of eyes you saw in stuffed animals. Lifeless, hardened, empty.

The creature was right up to him now, its face obscured everything in my vision.

And then, it struck.

Stealth abandon, I struggled attempting to avoid the hand of the creature that had slowly wound back before striking with speed.. The wing on its disjointed arms was birdlike but it had what may have been sharpened feathers around the edges,

I learnt this the hard way due to being a little too slow, and my punishment was a cut across the right forearm. Blood had no trouble seeping out of this wound.

I cried out, only after realizing that was more likely to alert the other creatures rather then anyone of use.

And yet, someone did come. With a loud thwack the creature's head was caved in by the flat of a blade. I was more horrified then relieved at the sudden brutality.

And yet, there was no blood.

The strike to the head was followed with a swift decapitation, revealing emptiness inside.

Well, not exactly empty, it was filled with darkness. Darkness that didn't shy away from the light.

The blade was then plunged into the darkness. Both the darkness and what was left of the creature turned to sand.

And then a hand was upon me, pulling me back.

All this happened in the space of moments, before I could recover from the shock to look at my rescuer.

'You should be careful, citizen.'

Now I actually got the chance to look.

The first thing I noticed was a blinding light. As my eyes adjusted I was able to make out a figure wearing a white one-piece outfit, as well as a cape of the same colour.

I felt some sort of peace wash over me as I looked at my saviour's smiling face.

'Those creatures can be deadly.' The blue eyes twinkled as he spoke.

He offered his hand, and I took it eagerly. The man seemed to not even exert himself as he lifted me up.

'Thank you…' That was all I could manage.

'It is no problem.' He gave a toothy smile, revealing teeth as white as his outfit.

'But you may want to get out of here.' He began brushing his outfit, as if removing an invisible bloodstain. 'The sand shifters do tend to notice people at the wrong moments. You should head that way.' He pointed in a direction, not that I had any way to judge which it was. If where the sun was slowly edging towards was an indicator, I suppose it would have to be west.

'And you…'

'I'm off to find more survivors. Don't worry, it should be safe.'

And then, he fades away.

I blink at the spot where he use to be. Was it an illusion?

I check my right forearm. Well, the wound was still there, although thankfully clotting.

Well, I suppose it was real enough. I should probably get moving, as that guy said. Had nothing better then to trust him.

So I began moving, feeling strangely refreshed despite the lack of eating, drinking, or even going to the bathroom.

It was odd, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

My refreshed feeling faded quickly. I'm not sure just how much time had passed. The sun seemed to have decided to stop again and when I tried to count the seconds in my head, it just got irritating.

Trudge, trudge, trudge, trudge.

I suppose this was as good a time as any to think about things. But I have nothing to think about.

My eyes immediately darted to an irregularity in the sand. I had reached the top of a dune and lying there, half-buried in sand, was something a dark blue in colour.

Well… why the hell not?

I bent down to pick it up. No sooner did I touch it, a feeling of electricity swept through me. My hand stuck to it like glue.

And then…

_I laughed. 'Hey Joseph, come and take a look at this.'_

_I heard him scramble over to me. 'What is it?'_

'_Look, that bird comes and goes at it pleases.' I pointed towards it. It was an eagle right on top of the foreboding fence that stretched up, far beyond our reach. The golden brown feathers a start contrast to the dull grey metal. 'Do you think we'll be like that some day?'_

'_I doubt we'll ever want to come back.' He replied, his voice sounding amused. But I could hear it, the longing to leave._

_Well, it was mutual. Looking around at what was suppose to be a play ground, I couldn't help but feel the horrors that had happened here._

'_How about a duel?' I suggested suddenly, trying to get my mind out of that dark place._

_A chuckle, a real one this time. 'You really want to try your luck again?'_

_The bird fluttered away, to freedom._

'_Why not?' I said with all the cheeriness I could muster._

I managed to pick the thing up, and it immediately started cracking. It shattered quickly, but luckily not explosively.

Now all that was in my hand was shards of whatever the stuff was, and a card…

I looked at it. 'This… is my card…'

Even as that registered, I noticed a faint purple shimmer on the front of the card. I blinked a few times just to check, but it remained.

I gave a shrug as I put it in my deck. Actually taking a good look at my arm, I froze suddenly.

The duel disk seemed to be fused with my arm. Flesh and metal seemed to mix into some horrible alloy. my heart began to beat faster. How the hell had this happened?

Slowly, I began to calm down. 'Not much I can do.' I muttered while making sure to look away from the duel disk.

So I kept going, putting the thought to the back of my mind.

After God knows how long, there was another thing to break the monotone. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite as calming as the last thing.

I looked with a face as neutral as possible, trying not to break down from the unfairness of it.

There had once been some sort of settlement hidden between some particularly large dunes. Now it was rubble, with bodies strewn all over it. They were all clothed in the same drab grey rags. I glanced all over the landscape. There didn't seem to be anything. Still, I was cautious as I crawled over to the rubble.

I realized something was wrong when I hesitantly touched one of the bodies. It wasn't flesh I was feeling, it felt more like cloth. Like a rag doll. I looked in disbelief. I was touching flesh, but it may as well have been the rags it was wearing.

And with my touch, the creature slowly rose. Now I could see just how inhuman it really was. The flesh at least appeared real. But its face was blank. No eyes, mouth, nose, ears, anything. As it raised its arms I could see how its hands lacked any lines. To make things worse, it was holding some sort of thin stick.

You'd think after being attacked by the last two creatures my survival instincts would be able to work off my fear and get me out of there. Sadly, it didn't seem to be the case.

The rag doll brought the hand holding the stick back, ready to strike. I brought my arms forward to protect myself.

And then the talisman glowed.

The creature froze for a split second. Slowly, it brought the stick arm in front of itself. The stick suddenly became fluid, twisting and expanding before becoming an old Battle City duel disk, deck already in the slot, disk already activated.

And once again, my duel disk activated without me doing anything. The Life Point counter unchanged from the last duel.

(CLP: 8000)

(NLP: 7700)

It decided to make the first move. Saying nothing, it drew a sixth card.

A monster slowly made its way out of the rubble. It was strikingly similar to the thing itself. Blank face, no identifying marks. Except unlike the rag-clad duelist it wore dull grey armour and wielded a long sword (4/1500/1500).

The, the rag doll that was duelling nodded at me. For a few seconds I just stared, and then I realized it was signalling that it was my go. I drew quickly.

'I summon "Rebellious Visionary" (4/1700/1800)'

A tear in some unseen fabric in the air appeared in front of me, ripples spread all around it, shifting from air to sand with no trouble. Crawling out of the tear was a woman. She was clothed with a robe that seemed to ripple with colour, shifting from green to blue to yellow and just kept going. She didn't bother facing me however, so all else I could see was her long brown hair.

'Get rid of that monster.' I murmured.

A tear appeared, sucking in the soldier before closing.

And the visionary was in front of the creature, giving a solid punch.

(CLP: 7800)

She returned to my side of the field just in time for me to realize another of the rag dolls had risen, wearing armour and wielding the same sword. The only difference was that instead of a dull grey, the armour and weapon were fluoro orange (4/1500/1500).

'Uuhh, where did that come from?'

No answer.

'Well, I set a card and end my turn.' This duel was starting to unnerve me already.

The creature drew a card. It inserted a card ino it's field card slot.

Suddenly, the whole area changed. Now we were in a massive prison complex, filled with small, empty cells.

'What does this do?' I shouted at the creature. It's only response was to nod, signalling the start of my turn.

Now I was getting slightly pissed, it didn't seem to be fair. _'I'm not going to tell that thing what any of my cards can do if it won't… Well, not the stuff it will want to know anyway.'_

Drawing, I gave a smirk. It didn't matter if it knew my draw was good, I was playing it right now anyway.

'Since I have a spellcaster out, I can normal summon "Fate Magician" (7/2500/2100) without any need for a release.'

Slowly descending from the sky was a woman dressed in a grey armoured cloak, similar to the one worn by the Dark Magician in shape. Whatever facial features she may have had were concealed by a mask, leaving only emerald green eyes to stare at the opposition, and a blue staff to point at them.

'Ok, my "Rebellious Visionary's ability is now active. So long as she has destroyed a monster, and the monster she battles has less attack, this lovely lady can double her original attack during damage calculation, as well as inflict piercing.' I grinned. It was rather enjoyable to talk when the opposition didn't talk back. 'Not that it matters, you left that thing out in attack mode. So Visionary, take that dolly out!'

Much like his predecessor, the warrior was drawn into the vortex Once again, the rag doll received a punch in the chest.

This time, however, the punch tore right through.

(CLP: 5900)

It was odd, but I thought the sand pouring out of the wound was not quite as strange as the blood that came mixed in the sand.

The poring slowed, but it hadn't stopped yet. I eyed it warily. Perhaps if I waited, I could just bleed the thing out…

...But would the thing bleed out? Could it even die? Sighing, I declared an attack, pausing to note there was another warrior out to replace the old one (4/1500/1500). Same outfit, same face, the only difference was that it was the colour red.

A wave of the staff was all it took to shatter the new soldier into bits of fabric, clean of blood and sand this time. But the magician made no move on the rag doll, although its life points decreased.

(CLP: 4900)

A fourth warrior appeared, clad in purple armour this time (4/1500/1500).

'Well, that's all from me. You do your…' I paused. One of the cell doors had somehow trapped Fate Magician inside. She frantically pulled on the bars in a vain attempt to escape.

'How did that…' I sighed, realizing the pointlessness of asking. 'Just make your move.'

The rag doll drew, and then nodded to the purple clad warrior. Nodding it's head, the warrior walked over to the cell, opening the door. The magician made an attempt to escape…

And fell to the ground, lifeless, as the blade stabbed her in the back of the chest. The warrior pulled the blade out, letting the body fall to the floor.

Then the blood started to float up, forming an egg shape before shattering open, revealing a monster (6/2200/2000).

It was a humanoid bird, loosely similar to the last ones I had seen. This one had black feathers, a more sleek human body with the correct joints, the head of a raven, and held a spear in one hand.

And then it raised the spear.

Crawling up from under the sand were the three warriors previously destroyed (4/1500/1500).

And then the bird thing struck, stabbing the visionary right in the heart, running forward until the spear gave my shoulder a nasty nick.

(NLP: 7200)

Then, the grey warrior charged forward, blade ready.

I somewhat anticipated the attack, and as he swung dived forward, dodging the attack, I attempted to crawl away, hoping my life points would go down naturally.

And then, pain.

(NLP: 5700)

I screamed as I felt the blade stab right under my collarbone, nearly going the whole way through. The blade quickly withdrew, but I still writhed in pain.

And there were still three more…

I managed to get on my back and look up to see…

Nothing.

Well, that wasn't quite right. The warriors were gone, but I could make out the slumped form of the duelist.

It was… dead?

Could you even consider what had seemed to be a rag doll alive?

Well, I'm sure as hell not going to investigate.

I scrabbled away from the ruins, leaving a trail of blood in my wake. I wondered, despite the increasing difficulty in doing so, whether I could survive that wound…


	3. Identity Crisis

'_We'll take him…'_

_The words chilled me to the bone. Sure, the voice was sweet and innocent enough, happy even. But it was wrong, so very wrong…._

'_What about my brother!' I shouted, my hands curling into fists._

_It was odd really; I would do nearly anything to escape this place. And they ask me to do one of the few things I couldn't do. Leave my brother._

_I wasn't overreacting either. I was the older brother, but he was the one who brought us through the hard times, he was the one who took care of me. Being without him was unthinkable._

_And yet these two thought they could separate us._

_It was the woman talking, but my eyes were drawn to the man. His hair stuck far out in front of him, covering an eye, and was an odd maroon colour. And his outfit was like the people that occasionally visited. A formal suit and tie that always seemed to bring bad news with it._

_All in all, his appearance was unsettling._

_The woman, on the other hand, was ordinary by comparison. A simple yellow dress with a red handbag slung over a shoulder. Her massive smile revealed teeth with a slight yellow tinge, but still rather healthy compared to most of the others around here. _

_She turned to me and gave me a smile. I gave her a defiant glower in return._

'_We only have enough room for you; sadly we don't earn enough, or have the space, for a second child._

'_Well then, look for someone else!' I shouted._

'_But they aren't like you, boy. They aren't special.'_

_I almost jumped. The man hadn't said a word until now, as I turned to him, he had already turned to the carer. An elderly woman with short grey hair and wearing the drab black dress I had learned to loath. They spoke quietly, indeed I couldn't hear them. And I suspected they were talking about me…_

'_I understand your pain, but your brother will be fine.'_

_Now the woman was talking to me. I turned abruptly back._

'_We can't take him. But we have some friends who should be fine with taking him.'_

_Now it was the man's turn to pause. He turned to the woman with a neutral expression, followed by quickly turning to me._

_He simply watched me, waiting for an answer. I got the feeling that he was going to judge me on it._

_I hesitated. I couldn't leave my brother… But if a friend of this woman could take him, perhaps we could remain together._

_And besides, I didn't want to remain in this… hell…_

'_I suppose it sounds good.' I hesitated._

'_Excellent.' Sadly, the smile on the marron-haired man was not comforting. Indeed, it was scary. The mad glint in his eyes, like the sadists I was unfortunate enough to have met._

_But it was more then that. I don't know quite what, but this man was… different. For better or worse I could only imagine._

'_I've already packed his belongings. You may leave now.'_

_I was glad I would never hear her voice again. I felt the man place a hand on my shoulder, and he roughly lead me out. To freedom, or so I hoped. I couldn't shake the feeling I was merely swapping cells._

_The woman had vanished from my senses. It was just me and him. He had the ability to do that, he radiated confidence._

'_I'm glad you decided to come along, boy.' His tone, bemused, and yet it seemed more at me then with me. 'My name is Divine, and I think you can do great things…_

My bleary eyes opened, although I don't remember closing them.

I must have fallen unconscious…

My left hand scraped the sand for no good reason. My right one noted it was holding…

Fragments.

I must have grabbed one of those strange orbs before passing out. The dream… Or flashback, whatever it was. It was from the orb.

And now it had shattered, leaving a card, my card. Still with that faint purple glow on the image.

Does it matter? Who knows?

I got up warily. Turning my head to check my surroundings, it wasn't exactly a shocker. Sand, sand, and more sand. Some sand had even found it's way into my mouth. Blegh. As i'm spitting it out, i notice a horizontal scar running along my tongue. Had that always been there? It hadn't recovered like the other wounds...

But Hey, could be worse, what about that bird thing over there...

After a few embarrassing seconds, what I saw registered in my mind.

I stopped moving, remaining motionless.

But it was too late, and the creature too close, it was only about twenty meters away. Its eyes shifted to me.

And then shifted away as it continued to dig into the sand, occasionally moving slightly and starting to dig there.

I stared at it, dumbfounded. The creature simply ignored me. It had definitely seen me though.

I wonder if I should attack it… After all, it was probably only a matter of time before it attacked me. And besides, what else can I do? This place was empty.

But I didn't attack the creature. Instead, I found myself moving on. Although I'm not sure if it was entirely me that made me do this. My mind was screaming at the pointlessness, there was nothing out there. Yet my legs kept going.

Where would I end up?

Suddenly, I stopped. Whatever force that had kept me going had faded. But why?

Suddenly, the sand rumbled. Rising from three meters away was greem slime, quickly solidifying into the familiar face of Roberth. The green face with the red eyes that burned with fire. It roared at me.

Also, I noticed that, while the bottom half was still a seething mass, it seemed to have decreased slightly, giving it a bit more form.

'Duel…' It's duel disk activated. I barely managed to add the extra card I had into my deck before my own disk activated.

(NLP: 5700)

(RLP: 8000)

'Me start. Summon "Vengeful Shinobi" (2/400/800).'

'Him again?' I shrugged at the materialized warrior in black.

'He is not satisfied, nor am I. Card set and turn end.'

'Well, this is familiar.' I said idly. 'But if you're going to do the same moves, it's going to end the same way. But I'm going to mix it up with "Abyss Gazer" (3/1300/900)'

Like a spirit, my monster slowly shimmered into view. Wearing drab black robes and wielding a thick tome with no title, his eyes were nonexistent, instead there were empty holes. Liquid darkness seemed to leak out of them, giving the illusion of tears as it slowly made its way to the sand.

'Next up, the spell "Malice Incursion". I select a Spell or Trap on your field. If it so happens to have the effect of destroying monsters or changing a monster's attack, it's destroyed and a monster of mine gains six hundred points! So, what are you hiding?'

'Card is "Wrathful Might", it changes monster's attack.' Roberth growled, although the strength behind it was almost akin to a roar.

The card turned to sand, as did mine.

But my monster was now surrounded by black flames (3/1300-1900/900), it gazed at the shinobi, it's expression completely blank. It didn't care about it, about anything here. It would do as commanded, but nothing more.

And my command was simply 'Destroy.'

Darkness flowed out of his eyes, enveloping the struggling shinobi. Drawing him back into the sand, most likely drowning in it.

And the darkness rose before lashing out, digging into whatever passed off for Roberth's flesh.

I Bit back the word 'sorry' that had somehow made it to the tip of my tongue. Chuckling, I set a card. 'Well Roberth, nothing seems to have changed.'

'No, it has not…' The words were said with weariness unbecoming of a monster, it even looked downcast. 'Clearly it is all too slow.' Then it lifted its head, eyes ablaze. 'Activate effect from hand, "Wrathbringer" (4/?/0) is summoned.

The ground rumbled. Covered in darkness and the blood of the Shinobi, some sort of hulking humanoid beast materialized. Its burning red skin bulged with muscle and its face, more like a lion's then human, snarled at my monster. It seemed to barely be holding itself back from tearing my monster to shreds immediately.

'It's power is a hundred greater then the monster that dare kill an ally (4/?-2000/0).

I stared at it impassively. Perhaps before I would have been scared, but now?

Now I had been through too much.

'I'm not impressed, can't you do better?'

'A shard of a broken mirror can do plenty of damage.'

The answer was a bit… stranger then I was expecting. 'Well, I set a card. Your move.'

He drew. 'I activate "Cold Vengeance". Permanent spell, more on it later. Now your Gazer dies!'

The Wrathbringer leapt forward, claws outstretched, a burst of darkness came from the Gazer's eyes to form a barrier, but it was quickly shattered and the claws quickly pierced his flesh. Darkness sprayed out with extreme pressure and tore the fragile body of the gazer apart.

(NLP: 5600)

'My monster's effect activates.' I chuckled. 'Your monster is destroyed, plus a little extra you won't know until it's too late.'

The darkness enveloped the creature. All it could do was gurgle as the darkness filled it's lungs and it was dragged into the sand.

'Wrath not so easy to quench. When it destroyed, return to top of deck.'

'Not bad.' I shook my head in amazement. 'That card is going to be a right pain… Until you run out of monsters that you can't restock.'

'Turn end.'

'Your loss.' I drew, but my eyes were locked on him. I hope my smirk will psych him out, because while I feel calm. I certainly don't feel in control. 'Well, by removing a Dark Spellcaster from my hand and Graveyard, along with 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon "Demon Magician – Faust" from my hand (7/2500/2100).'

The card I selected in my hand turned to sand as soon as I touched it. I quickly placed the monster into the Duel Disk, grimacing as I felt a wave of nausea and weakness wash over me.

(NLP: 4600)

But it was worth it.

I don't know how he materialized, but he drifted in front of me, brimming with power. Flowing blood red robes that seemed to shimmer and glow. As they rippled from nonexistent air currents. His hands, slender surgeon fingers that sported pentagram symbols tattooed in brown. I only caught a glimpse of his face. But the massive grin and the glint in his yellow eyes told me everything.

He would be my victory.

I had never really liked the deck I was using until right now. The cards simply didn't suit me. Perhaps this one didn't either, but it was something I wish did.

'Now, I do believe it is going to attack directly.'

How did my monster attack? Even as I watched it was hard to pinpoint it. He barely moved, and suddenly my opponent was lacerated.

(RLP: 5500)

I gaped in astonishment. Vaguely, I could make out shimmers in the air, centred around Faust. They made odd shapes and swirled around. The demons, I guess.

'And now his effect! When he deals damage, I get a "Demon" Token depending whose power and effect depends on the damage taken. In the case of a direct attack, I get as strong a token as I can get! (8/2800/2600).

One of the shimmers in the air began to gain colour, turning a blood red as it materialized as some sort of fiery serpent.

'And now, burn in hell!'

A burst of flames erupted from the serpent's mouth, I heard screams emanating from the fire. The screams of trapped souls, most likely.

I smirked as I watched it. The fire enveloping my already mortally wounded opponent. The screaming of the flames mixed in with it's own rather nicely, I think.

(RLP: 2700)

The fire faded away on the collapsed form of Roberth.

(RLP: 2696)

'I do hope you get up. I'm ending my turn, so you know.' I shook my head. 'And here I thought no-one should leave a duel unfinished.

(RLP: 2690)

Slowly, the creature rose.

(RLP: 2560)

'Get up, get up and at least try.'

I felt at ease now, in control. I spoke casually at the creature that had, once upon a time, instilled some fear, and even respect, into me. Now, I just looked at it in pity.

Now it was up, sand poured out of every wound. It's blue skin was blackened and scales were falling off, often followed by sand.

And yet it's Duel Disk remained untouched, and it still held the cards with a charred hand.

(RLP: 2430)

'That's right, fight on!' I urged. 'I need it…' I paused, nearly dropping the cards in my hand. Wait, was I feeling alright? This was… Wrong, wasn't it?

I placed an open palm on my forehead. 'I-I just want you to make your move.' The words came out as a hoarse whisper. I felt… sickly. I was shaking, on the verge of collapsing.

'The "Cold Vengeance" card activates.' I heard him, but I felt unable to turn to see his face. 'When I draw a "Wrath" monster, I draw again, deal damage equal to level times hundred.'

Damage? Well, that couldn't be…

A sudden force knocked me back, pain wracked my body as the sand around me cut into my flesh.

(NLP: 5200)

I felt, rather then saw, blood slowly coming out of small wounds all over my body.

I didn't bother standing up. I remained in a sitting position. Watching my opponent struggle to remain standing, I felt a small pang of sympathy.

'Now, by removing a monster destroyed in battle, and paying half of life points, I call "Cursed Crusader, Vengea" (8/3000/0)

(RLP: 1215)

A sudden gust of wind blew sand into a swirling vortex. Descending from the sky in the eye of the vortex was a warrior in a tattered cloak. The blade he wielded was long, thin, and already stained with blood.

'It's over!' I declared. 'Abyss Gazer's trick for the next summoned monster activates, half of that monster's attack is taken out of your Life Points!'

Darkness surrounded the already downed Roberth, attempting to drown him. And yet…

Somehow, he remained with the strength to thrash about, actually fending off the darkness (RLP: 1)

'H-how…' I was speechless, my mind drew a blank.

'Crusader gains downed monster's attack…' The words were faint now (8/3000-3400/0).

I didn't hear him say anything about attacking, but he must have because the crusader moved with blinding speed, tearing through the barely visible demons surrounding faust, and impaling him in the heart.

Time seemed to slow down. I gazed at my demon magician in horror as he exploded in a torrent of fire. And then…

(NLP: 4300)

(RLP: 0)

…A card filled my vision.

'Magic Cylinder?'

Darkness overtook my vision, the sound faded away. And finally, there was nothing.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Read and, if you wish, review or question it. Yeah, that's about it.**_


	4. Nothing can Save

'_Bend this spoon without physically interacting with it.'_

_That was an odd request; I blinked at the man who had simply invaded my new home. His green eyes stared expectantly, his thin lips remained in a straight line. His scars were unnerving to look at…_

_I forcibly moved my eyes to the spoon he was holding. It was a perfectly ordinary spoon, silver in colour._

_And I was suppose to… bend it without touching it?_

'_What, why?'_

'_Certainly you've seen the shows?' His lips barely opened to say those words. 'It's a way to test psychic powers. There are plenty of better ways, but sometimes it's preferred to go to basics. Now, bend this spoon._

'_Psychic? But, I'm not…'_

'_If you weren't, you wouldn't be here.' No remorse, no nothing. This man scared me. Where was Divine? Actually, Divine was probably scarier. At least this man was blunt and to the point. 'The question is simply what you can do, and how well you can do it. To start with, bend this spoon.'_

_I said nothing. What the hell was he on about? Psychic? I think I'd know if I had those kind of abilities._

_But he didn't appear to be budging. Him and that irritating white coat. I wasn't mad!_

_But I'll play his game._

_I concentrated on the spoon. In my mind I told it to bend. Well, what else could I do? Even if I did have psychic abilities, I didn't know how they worked._

_There was no visible effect on the spoon, but after a minute the man held up his hand. 'You can stop now.' His tone was harsh. I knew what the tone meant, it was used all too often at the orphanage. I had failed him._

'_Perhaps the spoon is too much for you.' He didn't move. 'How about you break an egg?'_

_An egg?_

_There was an egg floating above his head, slowly coming down to rest in front of me._

_I probably shouldn't fail again. I could see the cracks on his face, he was running out of patience._

_I concentrated on the egg. Break, break._

_Perhaps I was doing this wrong? Perhaps I was supposed to rummage through my brain to find whatever made stuff move?_

_Break, break…_

_How would that work, anyway? Brains weren't that simple._

_Break, break…_

_Or were they? Perhaps it was as simple as imagining a light switch, flicking it on, activating my abilities…_

_Break, break…_

_Or maybe not, it isn't working. Damn it!_

_JUST BREAK!_

…_What was that? Some sort of crackling noise._

_I don't even remember closing my eyes, but now I'm opening them._

_A crack._

_That's it? I was half expecting the egg to have exploded. But there was just a small crack. The yolk wasn't even seeping out._

_I heard a sigh. 'Not particularly powerful in that aspect, are you?'_

_Oh, right, him. I looked over to his lined, disappointed face._

'_I suppose you may have some other uses. But I think that's enough time spent on you for today…'_

* * *

'Bloody orbs.' I murmured, I could already feel it crackling in my hand. I felt among the remains for the card I know is there, not bothering to look and earning some cuts on my hand from the sharp fragments as punishment.

Right now I was too tired to care. Besides, my wounds had healed well enough while I slept, disregarding this as reality and acting more like a video game.

I liked video games. I'd gone to arcades during my free time and had even been able to play them at home occasionally, although I was never allowed to touch the controller physically. A rather random and useless memory to have, I had to say.

…I'm moving?

I must have been moving on autopilot, I was already on my feet and despite feeling refreshed, I was already doing a weary trudge along the bloody sand dunes.

Wait, bloody? As far as I could recall, I had never seen sand before. And yet the sand seemed have a slight reddish-brown colour to it that reminded me of blood. Blood, now that I had seen enough of it. Red when fresh and it turned brown when dry.

The sand had somehow changed colour while I had slept.

But that wasn't important, was it?

Heh, I'm drifting off. Not that it matters, there isn't anything…

My eyes drifted around the surrounding area. Come to think of it, there was something new. Pillars of pure white tiles supported by glass untouched by the sand. Very impressive, although completely pointless.

Should I inspect the pillars?

…No, it was pointless. Just keep moving, self.

Idly, I took out the recent card I had obtained. I remembered the old saying. A person's deck was a window to the person's soul.

In my case, I suppose it was closer to my current predicament then what I am.

Chuckling, I inserted the card into my deck. Why not? My deck was thinning a bit since I didn't get any of the old one's back…

A thought struck me. I started sorting through my deck.

'Magic Cylinder…'

That card I had seen before I fainted, the card I had used so long ago, it was right there.

Where had it come from?

…Come to think of it, why did I draw the line at this card considering all that had happened?

I gave a laugh. Even to myself I sounded hysterical. Not that there was anyone to notice. I almost wish I had the uncomfortable feeling of being watched, it was so… Boring, I guess the word would be.

I had left the pillars behind, but now there were metal bars lying half-buried in the sand.

I vaguely remembered just wanting something to break the monotone of sand. But the landscape was simply nothing, it didn't help me keep anything. Especially my sanity. I couldn't even appreciate it. Big whoop, metal bars, pillars of tiles… Where was something to help me? I suppose I could take a metal bar and use it as a weapon, but how long could I drag one along? They were longer then me and quite thick.

No, it would probably be best to avoid it…

The bars were now all behind me. Now it was just sand.

Boring, boring sand. I bent down and swiped a handful. It was just sand, as far as I knew. Cold sand on a sunny day. It was odd, but told me nothing.

Like the visions of what was probably my past. Too fragmented to tell me much. I mean, I was psychic? Was I still?

I took a grain of sand from my hand and stared at it. _Lift, lift..._

Nothing happened. I threw the grain as far as I could. 'Dammit!'

Wait… I saw something.

I turned slightly. There was another of those bird creatures scuffling around the sand. It was only several meters away. How had I not noticed it?

And it was ignoring me.

I lunged on it, forcing it to the ground. Claws raked my back, but it wouldn't stop me. My fists struck its face. One, two, three...

Sand gushed out of its face. Kind of odd, the last one hadn't been filled with sand, if I recalled correctly. It had been filled with darkness, and it had been killed by… Whoever that guy was.

The guy who saved me from something only to lead me into a trap.

But it is up to me now. My fists came down with all the force I could muster.

…The creature had ceased to move. Panting, I got up. They could be killed, I could protect myself.

And I certainly would. In this place, I can only trust myself.


	5. Outgrowing the Hero

'_I must say, the ability you have just exhibited is… interesting.'_

_A smile made its way to my face. It had taken a long time, but I had done it. I had impressed him._

_Although, I wish it was another way…_

_Sand surrounded us, a massive desert where only a few minutes ago had been my home._

'_Some sort of teleportation, although I'm not quite sure where you have taken us.'_

_He is moving around, investigating the plains. I don't get why, it's just sand, isn't it?_

…_No, there is something moving._

_It blends in quite well, but its movement betrays it. "It" was some sort of odd-looking bird covered in a layer of sand that seemed to be stuck on it. So I can only make out the basic shape._

'_Not of earth, I do believe you've taken us into… Well, I'm not sure entirely. He spoke on, but little of it was coming to me. There was a calling, a yearning for something here._

'_Indeed, perhaps we could build a base here.'_

_What was it? I was moving instinctively towards it, unable to control myself. What is happening?_

'_A pity about the temperature. We'll have to bring protection from the sun and heat next time.'_

_Heat? There was no heat, just the calling._

_A sharp tug stopped me. 'Is there a problem?' His voice was back in focus._

'_N-nothing sir.'_

'_Excellent, now, take us back.'_

* * *

It just doesn't surprise me anymore.

My glance to the orb is quick enough to catch a good look before it starts cracking. Why did these things torment me?

Hell, they weren't even orbs, they were more oval shaped. But ovals doesn't have the same ring to it. Not that I should care.

But I did, I really did. That's… random.

ORBS! Aside, I should probably get up. I didn't seem to be dying from a lack of water or food, so there was little to do but look for the exit.

And look for it I shall. I managed to get up, at least, before my body went into the monotonous trudge that came naturally to it.

How long has it been since I first came here. Weeks? Months? I shouldn't dwell on these things, and yet the thought keeps coming back. I could be here forever, an endless plain of sand, where no embrace of death will take me.

It was clear I wasn't even aging, if the lack of growing hair or nails was anything to go by. Any wound I got seemed to heal the next day, and I had met nobody of any use so far.

There was no hope left, perhaps I would simply throw myself at the next creature.

…No, I still remember the pain. Roberth, the doll. Whatever comes for me can try, but I will at least make their lives a hell first.

…Speaking of, is that the guy who saved me before? It's someone in a white outfit.

As he came closer to me, I couldn't help but notice his face.

It is his face, but it looked… Weary, and weak. The twinkle in his eyes were gone, his outfit, immaculate before, torn and gritty with sand The white faded into a shade of grey.

His eyes stared at me with dull interest; his body was slumped in defeat. 'Not a pleasant sight, is it?'

What could I say to that?

'The place you sent me had been destroyed when I got there.' I tried to say it carefully, not sure if I was blaming him or not.

'Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't have sated your revenge.' A bitter chuckle came out of his lips.

What did he mean revenge? They had been faceless dolls. Did he think I had killed whoever had been there?

'Honestly, look at what you've done. Being called a monster would clearly complement you. I'm the last chance you have, and look what you've done to me!'

'What! Me?' Now I'm a bit pissed. 'I haven't done anything to you!'

'You need me, and yet you push me away!'

'You put me into a trap! If that's your help, I don't want it!'

'…Then I suppose I'm doomed.' He let out a massive sigh. 'Well, knowing it's definitely going to happen takes a load off my mind, I suppose.'

A duel disk materialized onto his arm, an odd one constructed to look like the wing of an eagle. 'Then let one good deed be done, and let it be your existence rendered void.

(HLP: 2000)

(NLP: 4300)

I laughed. 'You have less Life Points then I do! You think it's enough?'

'You have been through so much.' He whispered. 'But far from it redeeming you, you have become what you fight.' He cleared his throat before letting loose a roar 'Perhaps by fighting me, there is a chance for you yet! For Joseph, for everyone!'

Now he was just rambling. 'If you're all talk, then perhaps I'll start the action.' I drew six card. 'Now, prepare yourself for "Psionic Magician" (4/0/0)

What slowly descended to the field seemed to be an ordinary person in a business suit. He hovered above the ground, staring intently at the opposition.

'As long as he remains out, you play with your hand revealed. Well, I set a card and end my turn. So let's see if all you are is talk!'

The "hero" drew silently.

'Don't forget, you have to show me your hand.'

'That is not a problem. For you see, I have nothing to hide.

Giant images of the card floated in front of me. '…Destiny Heroes?'

'Indeed, I suppose it was the best you could hope for. Now I call out "Destiny Hero – Celestial" (4/1600/1400).' He closed his eyes, His formed shimmering, and a creature formed in his place. It was humanoid with a mix of black and red skin, and it's arms seemed like steel, with points sticking out like two halves of a shield.

It moved aside, revealing that it hadn't actually replaced my opponent.

'Now it shall cut you down.'

It charged forward, bladed arms at ready.

'Not good enough, "Psionic Magician" can neutralize an attack every turn.

The magician smirked as he raised his hand so that the palm was in Celestial's direction. Celestial froze, captured by the spell.

'You of all people should know you can't truly fight destiny, merely endure.' He shook his head sadly. 'Activating Quick-Play Spell, "Caught Cheating Destiny". If an attack by a "Destiny Hero" is negated, or the hero monster is destroyed before damage calculations, the attack happens regardless of conditions.'

Celestial continued his charge. I can only watch in horror as the creature keeps coming towards me, slamming right into me with all the force it could muster, I felt myself fly over the sand before smashing head-first into a dune.

(NLP: 2700)

'Are you scared?' His voice echoed through my head.

Slowly, every movement paining me, I got up. 'You wish!' I snapped.

'Well, I end my turn.'

I drew my next card in one swift movement. 'You're monster is wide open, so now I call upon "World Shifter" (4/1800/1400).

Descending to the field was a man in blue and brown robes far too big for him, his aged face covered in wrinkles that almost looked like a map of the world.

'When normal summoned, I can discard a card to add a Field Spell to my hand.'

One card in my hand turned to sand, and a card came out of my deck.

Looks like there is only one Field Spell in this deck, then. I added it to my hand. 'And now I activate the Field Spell "Mental World"

Nothing changed. Why wasn't it changing?

But the effects had to work, right?

'Now, my monster attacks!'

The sand itself rose and engulfed Celestial, crushing him into blood. Then the sand tore into my opponent's flesh, it forced him to the ground.

(HLP: 1800)

'And with that I end my turn'

He drew. 'I activate "Destiny Draw", discarding a hero of destiny in order to draw two cards.

'…And let me guess, Malicious right?'

'You would know, wouldn't you? And now I remove it in order to Special Summon his brother (6/800/800).'

The humanoid bat rose from the sand, bearing his fangs menacingly at the World Shifter.

'Now, I call upon "Destiny Hero – Bonder" (3/300/300)

Once again there was the distortion as a man covered from neck to ankles in handcuffs of various sizes.

'And this man, believe it or not, is a tuner. So brace yourself!'

Both Malicious and Bonder began breaking into stars, the stars began to slowly fuse together.

'When the shades of grey become all that can stop the tide of darkness, we do what must be done. Synchro Summon! Though the World may perish, bring us Judgement, "Destiny Hero – Just-us" (9/0/3300)'

As he finished the chant, his body distorted yet again as the star was absorbed into his chest. Slowly, he transformed into…

…Well, it was a bit difficult to describe. Like most Destiny Heroes it was humanoid, but it only had one massive arm coming from its right with clawed fingernails. It's body was navy blue but covered in drops of fresh blood. Its cold blue eyes stared intently at me, looking up and down my body with distaste.

'He understands what must be done.' My opponent said wearily as the creature he summoned moved beside him. 'I shall leave him in defence and end my turn.'

'A powerful defender.' I chuckled. 'But really, you won't win by defending.'

'Prove it, then. Justice shall prevail.'

'From what I've seen, this place has no justice.' I drew. 'Now, the effect of my Field Spell activates! For every Spellcaster I have, my field gets a Mentality Counter. Also, for each my Spellcasters gain 50 attack!'

There was no visible change, but I know my "World Shifter" (4/1800-1850/1400) was stronger.

'But wait, there is more! By revealing a Spell Card in my hand, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster from my deck so long as it's level is equal to or less then the amount of Mentality Counters I have.' I showed him the spell in my hand, "Server Bonds". 'Now, I call on…' Several cards came out of my deck this time. I had a good look at each. They were all pretty good, but the most useful would be…

'Arise, "Ascender Mage" (1/100-150/100) in defence mode!'

Rising from the sand was a thin skeleton of a man, his skin almost translucent. Completely bald and the tattered grey robes he wore flapped pathetically in an unfelt wind.

'Course, I haven't summoned yet. So I summon "Traitorous Mage" (4/1750-1800/1000).

With a mad cackle, the blood red mage wearing brown appeared. His slasher smile grinned at the monster he opposed, not afraid in the slightest.

'Ironic that he is a traitor. Considering what happens now…

The massive arm of the Destiny Hero suddenly thrust forward, striking me in the chest. A mouthful of blood came out as I gasped for breath, the sand seemed to drink the blood greedily.

(NLP: 950)

'Your monster's ability?' I managed to gasp out.

'Yes, when you summon a monster in attack mode, you take damage equal to its original attack points, and its effect is neutralized until your next turn.' He folded his arm together. 'Face it; there is little you can do now.'

'It… isn't over yet. My Ascender is a tuner… so it's time for my own Synchro Summon.

The world seemed to be darkening, I think my vision is fading. I might not last much longer.

(NLP: 900)

I can't even see my monsters, and the sounds they are making as they tune together are muffled. Still I should say the chant…

'When the weak gain power, they shall use their strength to change everything…' Even my voice was weakening. 'Synchro Summon… May this new power bring us to a greater future, "Reality Magician" (9/3000-3050/2000), in defence mode.'

(NLP: 700)

My legs gave way. Through gritted death I hissed 'My Tuner has an effect. It can only be used for the Synchro Summon of a Spellcaster, and when it is…

(NLP: 500)

…You take damage equal to half the attack of the non-tuners used.

(NLP: 300)

…Is it over? All my senses are shutting down. Thinking is beginning to pain me.

(HLP: 25)

…No, it wasn't over.

(NLP: 100)

…I will live.

…I'll be free.

…Who is that?

…Is that

…Please, help. You saved me from one hell-hole

…I need you one last time.

…You're cold, heartless, a monster, and yet…

…I still have a use, don't I?

(NLP: 1)

* * *

**_About two or more chapters left in this story. Hope you have found it enjoyable._**

**_So... Anyone have a clue on what's going on? Don't worry if you don't the end will make things a bit clearer. Although i'm fine if you wish to interpret the story your own way._**

**_Have a nice day!_**


	6. Seeping Into the Mind

'_I'm glad you willingly joined this experiment.'_

_Divine's words reverberated in my head, filling my mind with bliss. He is happy, so it's only natural I am._

_It's pretty obvious what he wants me to do. A chair, some sort of dome with numerous wires attached made to fit my head perfectly. I sit down, putting the dome thing on my head._

_He laughed. 'So eager! I knew I chose right.'_

'_So, what are you trying?' I couldn't help but ask._

'_Well, this device may well have the ability to amplify psychic powers.' He smiled, I found myself sighing at the sight. So wonderful… I made him smile. 'Using technology to amplify psychic abilities has always been a dream of mine. I'm happy you're helping me let it reach fruition.' He turned to look at someone whose vision was blocked from me. 'Make sure it all goes accordingly Kazuki, report to me after. I have my new project that is taking some time to groom.'_

_He left, and to replace him was the man who trained me. He stared at me._

_I'm not sure quite how long he did so, but he began to laugh bitterly. 'You really believe it, don't you?'_

'…_What do you mean?'_

'_That you're special to him. Kid, you're an expendable pawn. You're abilities are mediocre. A chick hatched from an egg before you could crack it! Hell, that's the reason you're the guinea pig for this whole experiment.' He shook his head. 'But of course, you're too brainwashed to tell, hey?'_

_What was this guy going on about? Brainwashed, as if! I was in complete control. I was merely returning the favour of a man who had taken me in. And he did care; he spent so much time with me…_

'_Best get this done with…' He murmured, strapping my arms to the chair. 'Try not to bite off your tongue.'_

_Bite of my tongue? What was that suppose to me-_

* * *

Pain.

It jolted me up; I held my arm and groaned. There was a cut across my forearm, an injury I hadn't had before. Blood seeped in a way that defied physics; it seemed to be making some sort of pattern.

Wincing, I started stumbling forward. 'Sure hope this day will be over soon…'

I neglected to pick up the card that came from the orb that must have laid there on purpose. I'm not sure why, but I can't bring myself to take that one.

No, I hadn't even drawn one of the ones I put in my deck. What were the odds of that?

…I wonder if those creatures are attracted to blood. My wound is still flowing; the blood is still making some sort of odd symbol I can't quite make out.

But I have to keep moving, don't I?

…Yes, keep moving. I must…

I must…

After all, he believes in me.

I need purpose here, otherwise I'll be trapped.

…Already, weakness is setting in. I can't give up… No, this body will get me to freedom, no matter what the cost.

Cost… Heh, Divine talked about that a lot. Always a price for power. The trick is to give someone else the bill.

…Did I get that power? I'm sure I did, the only alternative would be that I'm dead. But this place seemed like no afterlife I've heard of.

…Or is it? I suppose after a few years of this, I'd be begging for mercy.

But I have no power, or if I do this entire place seems to nullify it.

Power, power, power. I wonder if I had enough power I could get back home. Power could pretty much do anything…

Where are those monsters anyway? I hadn't seen one in so long…

They were fading away, unneeded. No longer exist-hang on, how am I thinking this?

…I think I'm running low on blood. Stupid wound, kill me now I guess. Death no longer scares me. You trying to make me lose hope? Well, I've lost it. There!

…I think my vision is blurring. Well, there you go. No need to be pissed at it. If it's death, or just taking me away… It matters little.

No, I shall no longer wish for death, merely befriend it. Try my best to live… But don't worry about death.

Although, it would be nice too…

…Falling…

Sand, lots of sand.

The symbol, what is it?

…He believes in me.

…What must be done?

* * *

_**Seems to be a small and revealing little chapter, next one will be longer and fill more gaps, hey?**_

**_Hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day!_**


	7. Chosen Sheep's Path

'_I'm glad you came, Numiu.'_

_I forced a smile. Here he was then. It had been long, so long. 'Hello brother.'_

_The memories of him are a blur. I suppose he has changed quite a bit. After all, like me he would be around… Actually, I forget how old I am. Seventeen? More?_

_At any rate, he was about the same age. His light brown hair, similar to mine but his was clean and straight compared to my oily and spiked hair. His hazel eyes looked around the coffee shop he had chosen to meet, unable to meet my blank stare._

_I barely knew why I was here, he had called me yesterday on the phone and I had felt a voice in the back of my head say yes._

'_So, what did you want?' Clearly my suppressed annoyance leaked out, I saw him wince as he curled his fingers into one fist._

_He gave a sigh. 'I want to help you…'_

_Help me? Now this was a bit confusing… I didn't need help, as far as I knew._

_Well, perhaps I should change the subject?_

'_How have you been all these years? You get out of the orphanage alright?'_

_Odd, people seem to be exiting the coffee shop. Perhaps they had been for a while, but one by one they left._

_What is going on here?_

'_Well, I got out eventually… A nice couple, I became rather curious what happened to you almost immediately. But it was hard to track you, those two people who adopted you… I couldn't find any traces from what I knew.'_

_I turned to him now. Well, I suppose it was nice of him… But he shouldn't have bothered._

'_Eventually I got lucky, but it took a long time. Years, I got a tip-off that you were involved in the Arcadia Movement.'_

_Involved? I was still in the Arcadia Movement. Still, I made no sign and allowed him to continue._

'_Not that it was very helpful, Arcadia tries to keep itself hidden. Still, it seemed right. You always did enjoy magic tricks, after all.' He gave a chuckled, watching me as he did so._

…_What, did he want something?_

_Well, he seemed unhappy. I must have failed whatever he was looking for. 'Well, from what I heard it seemed like mumbo jumbo anyway._

_Where was the waiter? Had he left too? I best check my surroundings…_

_The plastic chairs are all over the place, the people who had left hadn't bothered to put them back in. Something was going on…_

'_But recently, I met this guy.'_

_Footsteps. In the near silence of this place, they reverberated through my mind. Is this a… trap?_

'_So… Here we are again…'_

_That voice… That cold, inevitable voice that was already submitted to whatever fate he had._

'_Trainer?' _

_A slight pause, I turned my head in the direction of the voice. The scars were still as I remembered, aside from an extra that now carved a path along the centre of his black hair._

'_Please, call me Kazuki.' He seemed uncomfortable. He looked at me directly unlike my brother, but I could see the strain it was putting him under._

'_Very well… Kazuki…' The word seemed off on my tongue, but I kept talking. 'So, my brother here tells me I need help.'_

'_That you do. Allow me to explain. I'm going to put you in a form of mental stasis, a sort of reboot for your mind will happen in the form of some sort of strange nightmare if I am correct. This could repair your mind. Or damage it further.'_

…_What was he on about? '…And why do I need this?'_

'_Because you're brainwashed.' Now it was my brother speaking. 'Some man called Divine brainwashed you._

'_Ridiculous!' Ok, what the hell was wrong with these people? 'I help him because he helped me! Indeed, I'm on a mission for him right now.'_

'_Divine is dead…' Kazuki said those words, that's odd…_

_I snorted. 'What are you on about? Divine can't be dead.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Because it's Divine! And I won't have you slandering his name!' I got up, feeling my power preparing itself, ready to lash out and destroy these liars. 'He just congratulated me today…'_

'…_He died two weeks ago.' Kazuki muttered. _

_Bah, ignoring that insect I continued. 'And I shall help him build the glorious future! For it is what Divine says should be, and what shall be.'_

…_The world, what's happening? I can see static, like from an old Satellite television. Distortion is clouding this world. I shouldn't be… able to see this._

'_We're only here so Joseph can say his last goodbyes in case this fails and destroys your already damaged mind.'_

_The power granted to me by the experiment. It would overwhelm him, destroy him._

_I smirked, the static intensified. 'And what makes you think I'll let this happen?'_

_My power was leaking out now, slowly encircling him. I'd probably try to impale him In the heart with one of the chairs first, slam a table on his head to prevent concentration…_

_He smirked back. What the hell can he be smirking about? 'Why, you've already let it happen…'_

_And then…_

_Darkness_

_He is the only one who believes in me…_

_Yes, I know… He has told me so many times, after all._

* * *

I know what I can do...

The sandy dunes re-appear in my vision. I sprung up, brushing the sand off my duel disk.

Perhaps I regret what I had to-no, what I chose to do in the end. But no escaping it now, I shall go this way.

My feet moved with a purpose now, strides instead of trudging. A wind was blowing, sand began to vanish from my surroundings. There was still plenty, but it was slowly but surely receding.

…And here I am. This spot may appear to be exactly the same, but…

As expected, Roberth burst out of the sand. Only this time he has legs instead of a mass. He has improved, but I'll say nothing. If I'm to escape, it would be best for him to know nothing.

'You've left quite a trail.' Roberth gargled out.

'Duel…' My duel disk activated, as did his.

(NLP: 8000)

(RLP: 8000)

'Do you regret none of it?'

'Your turn!' I growled out, stamping my feet.

Sighing, Roberth drew a card. 'You must… Press on then. I summon "Vengful Shinobi" (2/400/800).'

In an all-too familiar swirl of darkness, the shinobi materialized.

I had destroyed that monster so much, yet it kept coming back to haunt me…

'I set one card and end my turn.'

It always began the same…

'My move!' I drew. 'And I begin with "Brain Control", eight hundred life points for your monster!'

Roberth seemed perplexed by the move, even as his Shinobi, the eyes glowing blue, decided to switch to my field.

(NLP: 7200)

'Next up, I call upon "Psychic Commander" (3/1400/800)

Lightning came down from a cloudless sky, striking the earth and leaving in the scorch mark was a robotic man arming what appeared to be a giant cannon.

'But this guy ain't lasting. Tune with Shinobi!'

"Psychic Commander" exploded in a shower of metal, leaving three stars behind, circles formed as the Shinobi merged with the stars.

'My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that overrun this world. Synchro Summon! Magical Android (5/2400/1700)' I finished chanting with a smirk, watching the slight twitch reaction from Roberth. Not a bad actor, I have to admit.

And now I had a different monster on the field. Armour of gold, green and silver covered most of the body except for the joints of it's arms to promote flexibility and it's head. Which was distinctly femenine and attached to the armour in the back.

And she was pissed off at my opponent. I smiled at the fury on her face, the twisted horror on what could have been beautiful, aimed at Roberth. The sword she wielded, an odd long hilt that would most likely make it an impractical weapon for most, had the tip pointed right at Roberth's neck, the blade seemed to glint with intent.

'Now, a direct attack.'

With lightning speed the android impaled my opponent. Sand poured out of the wound, mixed with blood.

(RLP: 5600)

For a few moments, the scene stayed as it was.

Slowly, Roberth raised his arms, grabbing the blade and slowly pulling it out, ignoring the blood and sand that began to flow out of his hands.

Eventually the blade was out. With a smirk my monster returned to me, awaiting the next chance with relish.

'Now I end my turn.'

Energy flowed from the Android to me. Power. It was so… wonderful…

(NLP: 7800)

Roberth drew. I saw his sweat, he didn't like the cards given to him.

'I summon "Envious Destroyer" (4/1800/700)'

A green, humanoid reptile materialized. Long clawed hands drummed on the earth as he glared at my monster.

'He gains half the attack of one monster on your field (4/1800-3000/700).'

The creature snarled as it fell to the ground, almost unable to contain the power boost it was getting. Waves of uncontrolled energy emanated from it.

'Set card, turn end.'

'No attack?' I smirked. 'Is there something wrong with your newfound power?'

No answer, he just stared at me.

'Fine, I'll figure it out myself.' A new card found its way into my hand. 'I call on "Reinforced Human Psychic Borg" (4/1500/800).'

A robot man wielding a long metal rod materialized next to me.

'I'll remove Psychic Commander to give him 500 more points (4/1500-2000/800)'

"Psychic Commander" temporarily materialized, only to shatter from a single strike from the Borg. The parts left over from the commander attached themselves to the Borg.

'Now, Magical Android, attack!'

The words came out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. But… No, it will work. I know it will work.

I can see the look of surprise on Roberth's face. He didn't think I would do this.

I grimaced as the Android was torn to shreds by the monster's claws. But the bigger reaction came from the Destroyer. Tears welled down it's face, it fell to the ground, tears welling down it's eyes. It's power drained away to nothing (4/3000-0/700).'

(NLP: 7200)

'Now Borg, kill it!' I commanded.

The creature watched with sullen eyes as my monster came, one strike and blood soaked into the sand.

(RLP: 3600)

'Your move.'

I can see it; he is struggling to just make a move. The hesitation before he draws a card.

'I set a monster. Turn end'

I drew quickly. 'I summon "Psychic Snail" (4/1900/1200).

Slowly from the earth, purple and yellow gloop began to rise, taking form into a snail shape with a shell. Yellow spheres dotted the creature's body, glowing with power.

'Attack the hidden monster!'

Each of the yellow spheres went alight, a burst of their combined energy struck the hidden card, I briefly made out some sort of one-legged Crocodile before it exploded.

'Borg, attack!'

'Activating trap card, "Replacement Rebirth". I select a monster in your Graveyard that has been targeted by the effect of an "Envy" monster. Then I Special Summon one "Envy" monster from graveyard. Its effect is negated but it gains the attack, defence and effect of the monster I selected previously.

"Envious Destroyer" (4/1800-2400/700-1700) materialized. An aura of power surrounded him, and he seemed to be wearing pieces of my Android's armour. Unlike last time, the power wasn't affecting him negatively; he stood tall and glared at me with an intense fury.

Well, that was a problem. '…I end my turn.'

Roberth drew. 'As per the effect of "Empty Envier", the Standby Phase after it is destroyed I can now Special Summon an "Envy" monster from my Deck with a level equal to the monster that destroyed it. Your snail is level four. So I call on "Envy Eye" (4/1300/1200).

It just… appeared. No materializing, no theatrics. One moment empty space, the next a giant blue reptilian eye was staring at me.

'Now, I trigger the effect of the Eye! So long as the total attack of your monsters exceeds mine, I can release the Eye along with all other monsters on my field in order to summon "Envious Redeemer, Joshua" (9/?/0).

The eye flashed, the Destroyer cried out as a vortex sucked it into the eye. Green veins began forming into the eye, bursting occasionly and letting out a torrent of thick, sludge-like green blood.

And slowly, the blood began to form something. A blank face with no features, a sacrificial dagger in hand. Slowly, a thin dagger-like mouth appeared on the face, and vibrant green eyes different from the darker green skin began to form.

This was it…

The eyes stared. Not with hatred, not with fear. It was…

Sadness?

My legs feel weak at the sight of this… This creature… It isn't a monster. No, it is closer to… A spirit.

A spirit I once knew.

But I knew this could happen…

I…

I…

Have to… fight…


	8. Roar of the Sheep

Darkness…

All I can see is darkness. A chaotic swirl of sentences is all that I can react to.

Not that I reacted. I simply stared at the sentences, the words filled my mind.

'_Not a bad increase in your abilities, but I can't help but wonder how it has affected your unique talent…'_

'_You're not jealous of the Black Witch, are you?'_

'_A monster… Divine was probably going to make him his successor until she arrived.'_

'_Divine thinks he is a God, why bother?'_

'_A sacrifice, the man is insane.'_

'_What are his plans?'_

'_Sshh, I think he is listening.'_

'_We can help you. Divine is dead. His power may still be driving you. But we can teach you to fight it!'_

'_You can become your own man again… Become a magician like you always wanted.'_

Why, why do these words torment me? I-I can't do anything, the pain is so terrible.

No, there is only one thing I can do.

Divine… Help me, I know you believe in me.

I can almost see his spirit smiling at me, walking towards me. Leaning to my ear. Whispering…

Whispering…

I got up slowly, but with purpose. The pain faded away, it wasn't real to me anymore.

None of it was. I had a purpose. And this opponent stood in my way.

He will be crushed.

'My monster's attack is equal to the total amount of the monsters I sacrificed as well as half of the strongest monster on your side of the field.' All pretence of being a monster had left his voice. Now it was human, familiar.

I smirked at the creature, it's green glow covered the area, turning the sand a sickly colour (9/?-4700/0). Look at it, powerful, but in the end pathetic. It still stared at me with that sadness, but I could see the glint of hope.

I have to smash that hope, as even now the creature smashes the Psychic Snail.

(NLP: 4400)

'I end my turn.'

I drew. Attempting to switch my monster to defence mode merely caused the opposing monster's eyes to glow and my monster to shudder as it remained in attack position.

'I summon "Rebellious Visionary" (4/1700/1800)'

As she crawled out of the tear in reality, I grinned at the relief on my opponent's face. They thought this monster meant there was hope for me, for what he wanted from me anyway.

I ended my turn, and Roberth didn't even bother to look at the card he drew. The borg on my field was now nothing more then scrap metal.

(NLP: 1700)

He ended his turn.

I drew. Surprise, surprise, it was "Magic Cylinder". I set it immediately and ended my turn.

Roberth drew. And I smirked. It all came down to this. I may know the outcome, but it was interesting to think how if Roberth just thought for a few seconds, it would all be different.

He ordered the attack. The creature, one for theatrics clearly, was much slower in it's attack this time. The eye slowly glowed as it gathered energy, the blast came out slowly as it made it's way towards my monster.

I waited.

I saw the look on Roberth's face. The lines showing surprise on his forehead, the sudden jolt as he must have realized this wasn't what he had planned.

I hadn't activated Magic Cylinder. And I was already charging for him.

(NLP: 0)

I crushed the talisman in my hand as I ran towards him. The creature faded, the duel having been complete. I grabbed Roberth, who hadn't moved out of shock.

Our bodies began to crumble, revealing nothing but sand.

Still, I managed to force my head to his ear. I managed to spit out with as much venom as I could muster.

'I'm free, and you're doomed… Brother.'

This time it wasn't darkness which covered my vision, but light.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any questions on this fanfic just say in review or PM. Have a nice day!**_


	9. Vengeful Risk

Now I can see, truly see.

And what I see is a green liquid. A tube connecting a breathing apparatus to my mouth.

But what is really important is the feeling of power. I had power. I could destroy.

And the destruction would start now.

The glass containing me shattered as I begun. The liquid fell to the floor. I felt the coldness of steel on my bare feet, the pain as my feet were barely supporting me, unused for who knows how long.

So I lifted myself, a feeling of ecstasy washed over me. Power… Such POWER!

I allowed some to leak out, steel crumpled from the impact all around me. I allowed my sight to explain the surroundings. A complex made entirely of steel. Large corridors, big enough for about twenty people side-by-side, one on each side of the rectangular room.

And then, I turned to see him.

There he was, even now hurriedly taking off a mass of wires that had been on his head. I could sense his fear. He was going to try and escape me.

I could crush him now, I could just concentrate on him and he would crumple like the steel around me. Perhaps I could even be more creative, a little more time and perhaps I could use my powers in other ways.

A nearby explosion made me frown. Perhaps I was less in control then I thought. The power I had was leaking out in far larger quantities then I had thought I allowed. My vision was weak as well, it was nothing wrong with my eyes, it was just my body only vaguely registered my senses.

Still, I had plenty of power left. Divine had seen to that.

My thoughts were interrupted by the revving of a motorbike. Aahh yes, Joseph was trying to run.

I can't allow that.

I flew towards him. Hmm, not a motorbike, but a Duel Runner.

The Duel Wheeler was already on the move, I followed in pursuit. He had taken the corridor to the left, and even now took a right turn. Did he know the way out? Probably, and to make it worse, he was beginning to gain ground. My power could only make me go so fast, it seems. Soon I would lose sight of him.

I will not allow that.

I could only imagine his surprise when the Duel Runner slowed down, the duel disk activating. Speed World was active.

That would slow him down, at least as long as I kept his speed counters down.

Bringing an arm in front of myself, I called for my deck. It came in a flash of light. My brother had been right, perhaps. Perhaps a deck truly was an extension of the soul.

…No, it was merely a display of my power, nothing more.

(JLP: 8000-0)

(NLP: 8000-0)

I was right next to him, smiling. 'Well now, brother. How have you been?'

'You don't have to do this.' He didn't look at me, he kept his eyes on the road. Perhaps he didn't trust the autopilot. Well, this place wasn't designed to be a duel arena I guess, so an accident was possible.

'Oh no, brother. After all you've done. I think I deserve vengeance.'

'And then what; serve a dead man?' He spat the words out.

Dead… Man…

I screamed. Divine, dead? No, I can hear his voice. I can hear him.

The scream let out a torrent of energy, ripping chunks of steel out of the walls and flinging them in random directions. My brother narrowly avoided one particularly close chunk and skimmed on the left wall.

I drew a card.

(JLP: 8000-1)

NLP: 8000-1)

'I summon "Derelict Yem" (4/1800/200)'

No theatrics, no dramatic entrance. It just appeared. It was a statue with ungainly large arms and legs for its humanoid body. every movement the parts grinded together, causing dust to flow from its body into the air.

'A set card concludes my turn.'

Now my brother, seeing he had little choice, drew his hand. 'I really thought what I was doing was for the better.'

'Many people think that, few are actually right.'

'And who is to judge this?'

'Just make your move!' I snapped. 'You had your chance to talk when you had me captured, now is my chance for action.'

Shrugging, my brother set a monster and two face-downs. 'That's all from me, brother.'

(JSC: 2)

(NSC: 2)

Typical move from him, he always started carefully. His deck was never one to rush into things. No, he would survive and adapt against his opponents who rushed him with heavy hitters.

So if he was careful, I would be too. But I was still going to be forceful.

I drew. 'I attack!'

My monster drew closer, the left arm rose, bringing a cloud of dust with it. The hand slammed into the hidden monster, a flash of light forced me to avert my gaze.

When I looked back, there was no monsters on both our field.

'My monster's effect. If destroyed in battle, it destroys what destroyed it as well. If it were destroyed by a card effect, it would have destroyed one card on the field and moved you to your second main phase, and if it were returned to my hand, your turn would have simply ended.'

'Is there a reason you're telling me its whole effect? I only needed to know what happens when it is destroyed in battle.'

'There is always more to the story, Numiu. Always, that didn't use to be a problem with you. Now…' He trailed off.

'Now I am focused, I have a goal and I strive to complete it. Something you could never do.'

'I tried to save you, didn't I?'

I tried to ignore him, but the sudden burst of energy that tore massive chunks of steel from the wall probably betrayed my anger. 'Well, the effect of Yem activates when he is destroyed. I can add a "Derelict" monster from my deck to my hand, so long as I discard all other "Derelict" monsters in my hand.'

Now, after so long, I could look at my deck. Smiling, I looked through it. 'So long… it is my deck, unlike what you gave me before.'

'The deck was an extension of your fragmented mind. It was closer to you then your current deck!'

'None of these decks are like me!' I snapped back at him. 'I merely prefer this deck because it is the one I serve Divine with! And I shall continue doing so.'

I picked a card from my deck. 'And since I have yet to summon anything, I call upon "Derelict Des" (1/0/0).'

Sand flowed out of my duel disk, it formed a vague swirling humanoid figure, but there was little to it.

'A set card and that ends my turn.'

(JSC: 3)

(NSC: 3)

'Numiu, do you remember when we were kids?'

I eyed him warily as he drew a card. 'I remember some of it.'

'I remember it too. I remember the kid who always dreamed of something great; to be a magician, a performer, a person people could look up to in amazement. Tell me, when did that change?'

'I…' My palm went to my forehead as a burning sensation sent ripples of pain through my body. 'I… don't… remember…'

'Your memory is still damaged; you weren't in stasis long enough for us to repair everything.'

'What I don't remember… can't hurt me… JUST MAKE YOUR MOVE!'

Why was I even dueling him? This man was hurting me, I should just kill him, crush him. End the pain now.

…No, I need to do this. Crushing him wouldn't make him suffer enough. I must crush his hopes, his dreams, as he attempts to crush mine.

'I summon "Cycle Den" (1/0/0).'

A circle shimmered into existence in front of my brother, coming out of it was an odd creature, a bright silver coloured body with a spherical head with no features, and instead of hands it had spades.

'Attack Derelict Des.'

'That seems a bit pointless brother.' I eyed the creature drifting towards my own. 'My monster cannot be destroyed in battle.'

'Nor can mine, and as a bonus, whenever it battles it gains a Cycle Counter.' My brother gritted his teeth.

'I'm curious, brother. If you think a deck represents the soul, what does your deck say about you?' For some reason I felt like idle chatter, completely at odds with the destruction surrounding us.

'Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. I've seen the symbolism with friends, but never myself.' He looked at the monster he had on the field. 'These cycle monsters… What they represent feels like it has little to do with me. I understand a cycle, but if my life is a cycle, I have yet to see the whole thing.' His eyes lit up in amusement for a brief moment. 'But I can see the loneliness in your deck, the desolation. And what your cards spell out.'

'Oh , you couldn't be more wrong.' I could see it, Divine's face, his smile, his warm hand on my shoulder. 'I am NEVER alone.'

'What you are is delusional…' He sighed, his voice was weakening, I noticed. Perhaps he was finally starting to question why he was doing this, why he was such an idiot. 'My turn is over now, Numiu. You can make yours.'

'And I intend to.' I drew. 'And I summon "Derelict Ight" (4/1850/1200).'

I didn't see what I had summoned, but from the horrified look on my brother's face, he was scared of what I had called on.

'Now, strike that monster, and in doing so my brother!'

A sand-shrouded fist launched into my vision, tore right through the circular creature, and slammed into my brother, who struggled to hold on as even the duel runner skidded from the strike and started grinding against a wall, narrowly avoiding grinding his leg to shreds.

A pity, but I have plenty of time.

(JLP:6150-2)

'You're not holding back, are you?'

'You thought, despite everything, that I would?'

'Wishful thinking, I guess…' He laughed. 'Perhaps everything I did was for nothing, hey? Searching for a part of you that no longer exists.'

I could vaguely hear a beeping noise. My brother glanced to something in his pocket. 'And that… Is my cue to give up and leave. I'm sorry brother.'

It was my turn to laugh. 'You honestly think I'm letting you escape?'

'I'm not sure if you know what you've done, but your destruction has destabilized the core.'

'…The core? The Momentum core that powers the entire city?' This is bad, Divine wouldn't want such a thing to happen! He wanted control, not destruction.

'Oh no, this core is a different energy. Not as good, but if you want a hideout you can't exactly use energy controlled by the high-ups.'

'So, you built this?'

'I'm not skilled enough for that, Numiu.' He chuckled. 'Glad you have so much faith in me though. No, this was a base of the Arcadia Movement, abandon about a week after…' He hesitated. '…After complications arose.'

'So, this core is going to explode?'

'Yeah, but we have enough time to get clear of the blast if a boost my engines, the core was nearly depleted anyway, although it's still going to level a large area.'

Well, this was… interesting.

'Well, that gives you an incentive to win, doesn't it?'

The expression on his face… There was the horror, the pain, I wanted him to feel.

'You can't be serious!'

'Oh, but I am.' I smiled, this was perfect, so perfect. Revenge was within my grasp. 'You're not getting away. Let's continue the duel, shall we? It's your move now.'

* * *

_**Nearing the end, hope you enjoy it.**_


	10. Slipping Memories

I could see the sweat already forming on his face. Time was no longer on either of our side. In an explosion he would die, my pain would be over.

…Is this what Divine wants?

Not likely, but I doubt it will come to that. I will crush him, his Duel Runner will deactivate, I will fly off, and he will die in the explosion.

All one neat little package, and then all I have to do is return to Divine and await orders.

…What is this? He has activated a permanent trap. "Cycle of Existence", how futile it seems, him fighting on. But I suppose lesser beings do have that certain cockroach resilience. Yes, but I will eliminate this pest.

…What, is it my turn already? He is motioning, and I do vaguely recollect him saying something. I Should probably pay attention to what he is saying, if only what he is doing in the duel.

Well, my turn. My arm is aching, so why bother bringing it to my deck, the card floats up from my deck as I use my power to bring it to my hand. I'm getting a bit more control now, although there is still some leaking out to destroy chunks of steel behind us.

'I summon "Derelict Yand" (4/1900/200)'

A creature appeared in front of me, he was made of massive rectangular blocks and had a pyramid for a head.

'And now, since you have yet to move that Cycle monster's position, I attack it with my new monster!

Bringing his head down, my creature charged point first at my brother's monster. The charge was abruptly halted by a barrier.

That… I didn't expect.

'In the last battle with my Cycle monster, you gave him an extra counter. And with at least two, he now prevents all battle damage as well.'

Damn it, and his monster probably has another counter now. How many counters can it hold, I wonder.

I set a card and concluded my turn.

He drew a card, and attacked my 0 point Des.

Well, he declared an attack anyway, nothing really happened so much as both zero-point monsters drifted in each other's general direction before drifting away. Still, that would give him another counter…

And he ended his turn. There was still only that one monster out, he wasn't even trying to go on the offensive yet.

Me, on the other hand…

I drew. 'By the effect of "Derelict Yand", during my Standby Phase I can decrease his attack by 1000 for the turn to let him attack you directly!'

My pyramid-headed creature charged forward, ramming into my brother's Duel Runner. The jolt was enough to get the runner off the ground for a split second, and my brother was forced to perform a quick brake and turn as the tunnel curved quite suddenly, the tires shrieked and one of the duel runner's handlebars was torn off from striking the wall.

(JLP: 5250)

'You can't just keep hiding, brother. I'd much rather you fought back a little.'

'I'm sure I'll manage, Numiu.' I was closing in on him, I could see the sweat running down his face. 'I have a question for you, though. Tell me, what is my name?'

'What, you've forgotten?' I snorted.

'I just want to hear you say it.' He risked a glance in my direction. That glance was nearly the death of him, as a wall of rubble blocked the way he was headed.

But he managed to turn. Now we were neck and neck.

'Your name is…' I paused, why was my mind coming up with a blank? I knew his name, I had a memory of us at the orphanage, I said his name… What was it?

Well, perhaps what happened after, when the psychic teacher taught me the alphabet, was he there? Yes, he was called…

Wait, no, that wasn't right. I wasn't psychic until after the orphanage, it was how I got out, Divine saw my abilities and was mesmerized.

…No, something is WRONG. I feel something is wrong, why are my memories not adding up? What the hell is going on here!

'Something wrong, Numiu?'

'Not… another… word…' I growled.

'My silence will only come with my death, Numiu.'

'Then I shall silence you!' I extended my arm towards him. _'Destroy, destroy…'_

I could see his face. Calm, serene. He merely gazed at the road ahead.

And nothing was happening.

'_Destroy, DESTROY!'_

Why was nothing happening?

'I thought as much.' His voice a whisper as it reached my ears. 'Looks like, despite everything that has happened, despite all your darkness and shattered memories, there is still something keeping you from killing me.'

Impossible… My brother he may be, but after all he is done, I can't kill him?

…But I can, it should be easy. I don't care for him anymore, I am willing to kill him.

So why isn't it working?

I try again, but this time I concentrate. I feel my energy travelling through my arm, but before I release it, another burst of energy from myself cancels it out.

…Why am I doing that? I'm not doing that, and yet I am.

'Well then, I suppose I best make my move.' Now he was smiling, damn him! He drew a card. 'And now I activate my monster's most powerful effect! By removing four Cycle Counters from my Cycler, I can wipe out all other monsters on the field!'

The circular monster began to spin, a vortex formed and dragged my monsters in, nothing remained of them.

And my brother wasn't done, now he was calling up a new monster. It was humanoid and distinctly feminine in appearance, despite the lack of eyes and anatomy. Each hand was a circle and had no fingers.

Still, from its stats (4/1700/1200) I knew it could attack.

And attack it did, shooting the disc 'hands' at me, they struck with considerable force. Cutting into my flesh before being stopped by two of my ribs.

I felt a vague echo of pain, but nothing more. And yet the wounds now on my body…

My whole body barely felt like my own come to think of it, I'm still not use to it.

Perhaps for now, it is for the better. Pain will merely get in my way, and my body is nothing more then a container for my power.

And it was improving in that aspect, power was no longer leaking from my body. I was getting more control.

(NLP: 6300 – 7)

'It took you a while to draw blood, brother.' I smirked, satisfied. 'I was beginning to think you were holding back.'

'Oh, you know me. Slow but inevitable. Your move.' He grinned. Most likely he thought he had me where he wanted me. He said nothing, but I saw the "Cycle of Existence" card gain a counter. He had said nothing, and it seemed to have no effect as of yet.

I drew and sorted through my cards. What to do, what to do.

I could actually sense the energy building in the core, I could feel the restraints straining to contain it. Plenty of time, although it was sad. Such power, considering it was independent of the Momentum energy. I can almost feel sadness for that power going to waste.

I placed a monster down. "Derelict Espa" (3/1600/1600). In front of me appeared two creatures, each made of the crumbled sandy blocks like most of my monsters. All would fade given time, but they would serve their purpose.

Both their faces turned to me; I could see the permanent look of sorrow on them. 'Now the effect of Yem activates from my graveyard. I can grant this monster an extra one thousand attack and the ability to pierce (3/1600-2600/1600), but during my next Standby Phase, it is destroyed.

My twin monsters began to glow with yellow light, but the energy began to disintegrate it's body faster still.

'Attack.' It was all I needed to say, the monster knew what it was there to do. A burst of yellow energy blew his monster into fragments of metal, and tore into my brother's flesh. A gash on his back, blood flowed out.

(JLP: 4350)

But all he could do was grimace and bear it. Damn him, at least try to see how wounded you are!

He doesn't care, does he? He just keeps looking forward.

So why does he bother with me? I'm a part of his past, not the future.

And yet here he is.

'My turn ends here.'

I could see him struggling to draw a card as fast as he could. Aahh yes, the whole core going critical thing, I had almost forgotten. Yes, still time, still time… This duel should be over soon anyway. 'I… summon "Cycler Saecra" (4/1800/900)'

Amazing how he remained strong, I could hear his voice getting stronger, rather then weaker, as blood seeped from his wounds.

'You remember this card?'

I frowned and actually looked at the monster he had summoned. Beige coloured metal forming a circle, with a line splitting the circle into two halves. The middle piece of steel also had a glowing green eye that had vein-like extrusions throb as the eye beated like a heart. 'You… Have used this before?'

'Yes Numiu, what else do you remember?'

'Remember?' I chuckled. 'No, I just figured that's how you wanted me to answer.'

Actually, a memory was stirring about this creature… But it wasn't important. No.

'Probably for the better you don't remember.' My brother gave a small, weak chuckle of his own. 'I activate the effect of my "Cycle of Existence" card. By releasing it, I can give a monster on my field all the Cycle counters it can hold for each counter on my spell card. Since it has one, I can fill my Saecra to the maximum six counters instantly.

The spell shattered, and his monster began to glow, quickly becoming nothing more then a ball of light.

'Now via it's effect, I can release it to summon "Cycler Eterni" (9/3200/2900)'

The ball of light began to darken, then lighten. Slowly my eyes began to make sense of the swirling mix of light and darkness that shimmered through a humanoid figure in a circular pattern.

'_In the end, even good and evil are nothing more then a cycle really. Their very essence shifts into different ideals. What once was good can become evil with but a shift of the cycle. For nothing is always the truth, even what I say now.'_

Memories whispered to me, and just as quickly faded away into the untidy mess of my mind. Trying to grab any memory just made it slip out of my fingers.

I'm not sure how long I can hold on to whatever is remaining of myself.

It struck, both fists punched right through my monster, unable to withstand the force it simply disintegrated into nothing.

(NLP: 5700)

I barely felt a thing, and yet looking down I could see a fresh wound on my torso, my lifeblood leaving me.

I felt weakness, I could feel myself lowering, almost unable to keep myself off the ground.

But I could manage, after all, I had planned for something like this to happen.

My face-down lifted. It had been waiting for the entire duel to activate.

'"Rise of Desolation", now that I have enough "Derelict" monsters in my graveyard with different names, I can call forth my ultimate monster…'

My brother smiled, of all things! 'You never managed to summon this guy before, hey?'

I didn't remember, but that wasn't saying much. I simply continued. 'Now be ready for the king of king! Look on my work, ye mighty, and despair! I summon "Desolation King, Ozymandias" (11/4100/0)'

Sand and stone began to materialize, slowly forming a vague humanoid shape that, like my brother's monster, refused to be defined and constantly changed from the seething mass of sand and stone that circulated the body.

'Well brother, do you give in?' It was my turn to smile, not that the damn smirk had left his face. 'Surely you realize you've lost.'

'We're rather similar, I see.'

That wasn't the answer I expected, the fool took my stunned silence as a cue to continue. 'Empires rise and fall, Ozymandias is a symbol of that, he is part of yet another cycle that existence shows us.'

'…Is that a fact…' I could feel fury rising within me, although I couldn't be quite sure why. 'Perhaps I have him here to change that. A kingdom of desolation is still a kingdom! Perhaps it is better to make the world my own, to break these wretched cycles you speak so highly of!' I turned to my monster. 'Well, what are you waiting for! Destroy that weakling in front of you!'

Slowly, my monster raised his massive fist, stones maintained a presence on the fist, expecting the blood of my foe. With slow but deliberate force, it moved towards the black and white cycle, crashing into it with enough force to obliterate it utterly.

(JLP: 3450)

And yet, he seemed largely unharmed… What on earth? I couldn't be harming myself with my powers more then him…

'My monster's special effect.' If he noticed the lack of an injury, he didn't show it. 'By sending the top card in my deck to the graveyard and a card in my hand to the bottom of my deck, I can call him right back to the field!

And from the floor arose his monster, completely untouched.

'Call it back all you want, it still can't beat my monster!' Everything had fallen into place. It didn't matter what he did now, next turn my monster's abilities would be ready to activate. 'Well, my turn is over, hurry and make yours! The clock is ticking, after all!'

This was endgame. The clock was ticking for… Some reason, I vaguely remember something that meant the duel had to be done as soon as possible.

No matter, I could simply achieve my vengeance all the sooner. I don't know why he is fighting, if he truly cared he wouldn't. It's as simple as that. 'So then', i murmured to myself. 'just what are you fighting for?'

He was running out of excuses, it would be clear soon enough.

Grinning, I simply watched in silence as the my brother in his crackling mask drew another card.


	11. Everything Fades

'I activate "Cycling Saber"

It's arm outstretched towards the sky, particles of light streamed out of it's hand, slowly forming a blade (9/3200-4200/2900), shadows shied away from the brilliant aura. I glanced away towards the opposing duelist.

'Remember how it works? It has a different effect depending on the amount of "Cycle" counters on the equipped monster. And when my monster battled, it gained one.

I frowned, not noticing any difference in the monster to signify a counter. 'Similar to that other one, then.

'Indeed, but it gets better. With one counter that blade gives my monster an extra thousand attack points!'

'…I know.'

'And I'm sure you know what happens next, my monster strikes.'

'…Pointless' The blade lashed out, only to strike an invisible barrier. 'As I said, he is the king of desolation, simply put, nothing can come near him. Immune to destruction, I am protected from battle damage involving him; he is immune to card effects. In short, nothing can help or hinder desolation.'

'I can think of a few things… Not that I have any of them in my deck. But It still did as intended. Since he battled, he gets another counter (9/4200-3200/2900)

'It's attack has returned to normal…' I don't know how I said the words, I felt nothing as I said them. Wasn't I furious just a moment ago? Or had it been happiness? Did I not hate this man? Was their not a conflict happening inside me?

Yet all I did was stare impassively at his monster.

'It has.' He agreed. 'But you can be certain the blade is still doing something.'

'Well, if it involves my monster, it's useless. So I will attack…'

The fist didn't bother with subtlety, dust surrounded the fist as it lunged forward, striking the opponent's monster. I sensed, rather then saw, the damage that was caused to my opponent. A broken rib, a torn artery, he probably wouldn't last much longer. Yet somehow he remained strong.

(JLP: 2550)

And yet, to my indifference, it remained standing.

'So, two counters makes it indestructible in battle?'

'And it would also destroy the opponent's monster after damage calculation, but of course it can't do anything to Ozymandias… But my monster still gets an additional counter.'

'It matters little. I set a spell or trap and end my turn.'

The card I had set was little more then an unneeded bluff, a way to reflect effect damage and add a "Derelict" or "Desolation" spell or trap from my deck to my hand.

He drew as well, but he barely even looked at the card. 'With three counters, my monster is still indestructible in battle, and he can also attack you directly.

A circle formed around us. Connecting to it, The Cycler vanished from sight.

A blade pierced my back, burning pain lanced through my body. I could see I protruding through my chest, narrowly missing my heart.

(NLP: 2500)

And then it was gone, and his monster returned to him, blade unsullied by my blood.

It was becoming painful to even move. No point in assessing the damage. Doesn't matter until victory…

'I activate the final effect of my Saber, by sending it to the graveyard twice the equipped monster's original attack points are inflicted to your life points!

The blade detached from the monster holding it, slowly tilting it's point to my direction.

My trap card will end it now. My hand moved to flip it.

And then, agony.

Not the blade, it still hanged there, poised, waiting to see my counter.

'_Don't do it.'_

'_Do it'_

'_He is your own blood.'_

'_Divine would wish you to live on, to fight on for his cause.'_

'_He destroyed you.'_

'_He destroyed you.'_

Words… So many words, Other reasons to do each came crashing into me. This moment stretched on for what felt like an eternity.

'I…' There just isn't enough left… I can't…

I can't make a choice, but in the end that was a choice.

The blade entered my flesh, once again all too close to my heart. My powers seemed to fade, I fell to the floor, scraping along with my face contorted in pain.

And then, nothing. My body didn't seem to respond. I willed movement, and slowly my head rose.

There he was, hand outstretched, his other hand taking turns to cover each gaping wound I had caused on him. Still, he managed a smile at me.

'_Kill him.'_

'_Don't'_

'_You're dead anyway, you should at least do what you wanted all along.'_

'_It won't do you any good.'_

'_So easy, use the last of your power and snap his neck, you have enough for that.'_

More words… But I won't kill him, I know that now. I just can't decide to do such a thing.

He is still there, hand outstretched. Maybe I will indirectly kill him… There can't be too much longer before everything is gone…

'…Everything will be gone soon'

'All will end soon.' I managed to croak out. The smile froze on his face for an instant before he turned away and rode off. I found myself wondering what he was feeling. Anger? Sadness? Some other emotion?

Emotion… I… Feel…

I don't know.

All I know is, I want to live.

But any moment now, the one thing I want to choose will be taken away.

…I think it is sadness that makes me want to live. I want to experience more. I want…

…To fill these empty gaps in my mind.

The worst part is, even in the split second I had before the explosion consumed me, I felt so little.


	12. Epilogue

I suppose the most surprising thing is that I'm alive…

My eyes open slowly. I should feel dread, I suppose.

Surrounding me is desert, an all too familiar one.

But now… It is clearer. A small grain of knowledge, from nowhere it manifests into my head.

There is no reason to use it yet though. Right now, stay and rest, stay and rest.

…What is that noise?

Turning my head slightly, I saw the advancing creature. Four limbed, feathers covering the bodies. Have I not met something like that before?

Probably…

But even now I scratched the surface ofi t's mind, and really there was nothing under that. There was a single drive, it was looking for…'

A grain of sand lazily drifted up. 'You want this?' I dropped it into my hand.

And I saw a young woman with a blade, desperately fighting a cloaked figure. A simple image.

Sensing the creature's hostility, I quickly tossed it over to it, or a her, as I knew now. The grain of sand was absorbed into the creature.

'Each grain of sand… An instant in time lost to someone.'

The creature ignored me, it simply scrambled away, already on the trail for another grain, most likely.

'_How long…' _I thought. _'How long would it take to find everything I have lost?'_

Far longer then a lifetime, that was for sure.

But I had far longer then a lifetime.

Lying there, I wondered, was it better to leave these memories buried? Would searching make me turn into them? Would it not matter in the slightest?

Well, I have plenty of time to consider it.

* * *

**_This story got a bit messed up as ideas changed and the very focus of the story altered, quite funny really. Anyway, this story is going to have a major rewrite sometime, and suggestions or assistance would be greatly appreciated._**


End file.
